


Starting Fresh

by oldmountainsoul



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, Jaesa needs a hug okay, Light Side Sith Warrior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmountainsoul/pseuds/oldmountainsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaesa settles in on the Fury, with Vette's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Fresh

Jaesa tried not to let out a sigh of relief when her new master’s holocall with Darth Baras finally ended, finding something else to focus on as she urged her pulse to slow. The ship. Her new home. Bleak, the only coloration a collection of black, grays, and the occasional red, and just as stark and terrifying to her as she supposed everything of Imperial make was supposed to be.

 

_Not terrifying,_ she corrected herself. She was safe here, to an extent. And even if… even if she were no longer a Jedi, fear was not something she should dwell on.

 

_Calm. Hope. Working towards peace, towards something better,_ Jaesa reminded herself.

 

“Hey,” the Twi’lek girl who’d been with the Sith on Hutta tapped her shoulder. “You’ve got to be exhausted, Jaesa. Lemme show you where your quarters are, I’ll help you get settled in.”

 

“Thank you,” Jaesa said sincerely, letting the sigh of relief loose once the other woman had led her by the hand to the crew bunks. “I… don’t actually have anything to settle. I didn’t exactly have time to pack anything, and Jedi travel light anyways,” she admitted weakly.

 

 “Not a problem. Hey! 2V! See if there’re any extra toothbrushes in the cargo hold or something.” She turned to Jaesa, grinning. “2V’s a bit annoying, but as long as I don’t get left with the domestic-y things, I’m happy. Aw shit, I never introduced myself or anything. I’m Vette--” she swept into a deep bow-- “Treasure hunter extraordinaire, foiler of all things ancient Sithy traps, and voice of common sense on this ship because Imps aren’t exactly wired for it, seems like. It’ll be nice to have someone else remotely normal on board.” Vette’s grin about split her face as she held out her hand to shake.

 

“I’m Jaesa, but uh, you already knew that. And possibly everything about me,” Jaesa replied wryly, taking Vette’s hand.

 

“Ha! Yeah… Sorry about the whole er… stalking thing.”

 

“It’s… It’s okay. I saw why. And I appreciate everything Master did to try and… mitigate the damage. My whole world has completely shifted, and that’s terrifying, but I’m glad it brought me here. It’s… complicated. I’m not sure how to feel about everything, it’s only been a few hours--but I am here because I want to be. I’ve made my choices.”

 

“For what it’s worth, sweetheart, I’m really grateful you got a read, or whatever it is you do on Kara. She’s always been a bit of a dork, but… I’m glad she’s the real deal. Really took a lot off my mind. So uh, thanks for that. I’m glad you want to be here,” Vette said sheepishly, pulling Jaesa into a brief hug, almost too quick for the action to register, pulling back almost as soon as she’d started.

 

“You look like you could use a few hugs, hon. Anyways! Sonic shower’s across the hall, you’re probably gonna wanna use it a few times after the slime of Hutta. I’m a bit too scrawny, so none of my clothes will fit, but Kara’s about your size and she doesn’t wear most of it because she’s got some sensory issues. Besides, you’re gonna want something more Sithy anyways,” the Twi’lek rattled off, darting out of the room before Jaesa could respond.

 

“Thank you!” Jaesa called after her, laughter erupting out of her as the tension and fear of the past several months melted out of her. She could do this, settle in on a Sith ship, and work towards a better galaxy. She’d have a fresh start, one step at a time.

 

 


End file.
